We Found Love in a Hopeless Place
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: Quinn Fabray, David Karofsky, Santana Lopez, and Kurt Hummel all found love in McKinley, but not all of them were able to keep it intact or even come to terms with it.


**I just got inspired when I heard this on the radio of all places. And, I've had this written before I even knew that Glee was covering this song. Now, I'm kind of convinced that I have a Glee-cover sixth sense, like a more awesome version of the spidey sense. I'm not even making sense anymore. I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned a Rihanna song and all of Glee, well, my life would be damn near complete.**

* * *

><p><em>It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear<br>You almost feel ashamed  
>That someone could be that important<br>That without them, you feel like nothing  
>No one will ever understand how much it hurts<br>You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you  
>And when it's over, and it's gone<br>You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back  
>So that you could have the good<em>

...

Quinn flipped the page in one of her many magazine subscriptions. It was yet another quiet evening spent stowed away in her room with some reading material and her iPod constantly playing. She bobbed her head along to the music, while catching up on the latest trends. She would show Kurt that she knew more than sundresses, cardigans, and hats in the fashion world. It just meant doing a little bit of research beforehand.

It was meant to be a serene evening to herself, until this certain song shuffled up. She kept it on her iPod for the moments when she wanted to wallow in her sadness. The narration at the beginning of her version was enough to tear her heart in two. She allowed the words to sink in, while her mind swam with vicious images of Puck and Beth.

There were times – multiple times – when she wonders what her life would have been like if she had kept Beth. It wasn't just when she was scheming to get her rightful daughter back. It was wondering if having her baby back in her possession would fill the huge gap in her heart that she believes giving up Beth was the cause of. It was either that or having Puck claiming to love her, then showing up the next year without an ounce of love for her. Either way, she didn't know how she could hold anyone at such a high regard that losing them would have left her like this; a Skanky mess that fell off the beaten track with no bread crumbs to lead her back.

...

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I've gotta let it go<br>We found love in a hopeless place_  
>...<p>

David Karofsky jammed his index finger into the radio button, which made the song come to an abrupt end. It was one of those nights where he took an aimless drive to clear his head. And, he did not want to think about finding love in a hopeless place because he did not want to think about one Kurt Hummel.

...

_Shine a light through an open door  
>Love a life I will divide<br>Turn away cause I need you more  
>Feel the heartbeat in my mind<em>

...

Santana twined her fingers with Brittany's as they lay listening to the radio in her room. It wasn't like one of their usual evenings together in Santana's locked bedroom, which were usually bordering more on rated R. But, she was turning out to rather like their PG night. She allowed Brittany to talk about her feelings, which Santana reciprocated what she could come to terms with. It wasn't much that she could give, but Brittany seemed to understand.

It was such a good evening that when Brittany pulled Santana into her for some quality cuddles, Santana actually let her. And, it was turning out that Santana loved lying with her head resting on Brittany's chest because then the blonde would run her fingers through Santana's hair. If she could spend the rest of her life like this, then she would.

But, she knew that she could never spend her life like this because being gay isn't something that she'd entirely come to terms with. At least not yet. Until then she had love.

...

_We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

...

Kurt let Blaine keep on the awful Top 40 song, which he thought would make the short ride just that much more miserable. However, he found himself soaking up the lyrics that Blaine was quietly mumbling as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He also found himself unashamedly staring at his goofy boyfriend, who had noticed the attention that it was garnering and put on a little show.

It had almost become a habit that someone during their drives would break out into loud song, complete with silly little dance moves that would make Finn look like the next Mike Chang. Blaine sang the lyrics loud and proud with some twisted up Rachel Berry-esque face that made Kurt burst into giggles. It's not clear who reached for whose hand first, but their hands ended up twined on the console between them as the song came to a slow end.

Another popular song began playing as Blaine pulled into his driveway and cut the engine. Blaine gave Kurt one look to back out of this situation, which gained him a soft kiss on the forehead before he exited the vehicle. Blaine followed suit, interlacing his fingers back with Kurt's, who was currently trapped in his thoughts. If he could overcome the homophobia in Lima, Ohio after coming out, then he should be able to overcome the homophobia in the Anderson house after coming out as Blaine's boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always appreciated, but never demanded. But, to sway you to review, I'll bake you a batch of virtual cookies.. and everyone loves cookies.<strong>


End file.
